


Sweet Boy

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, you've missed him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Boy

"I love you so much, sweet boy." He mumbles, petting your hair and kissing your forehead. "Such a darling, you are."

You purr and soak up the attention, your arms around his shoulders. Finally, after weeks of not seeing him, you’re able to visit your matesprit. And you plan on enjoying it to the fullest.

"Didja miss me?" You ask, tracing his fin with your fingertips and memorizing his face.

He laughs and scoops you up into his arms, finally shuts the door you’d pulled him through, and carries you into your hive proper. “How could I not miss you, Eridan?” His voice, though still sort of rough, is soft enough that you could fall asleep if you wanted.

You smile and rub your fingers over his horn. “I just like bein told.”

He laughs again, leaning in to kiss under your jaw with a purr that rattles against your throat. “I miss you every time I have to leave you behind, Eridan, my sweet boy. You not being around makes my pusher hurt.”

You trill and pull him up to kiss you on the lips, your hands running through his hair. It’s so sentimental you could almost cry, so to keep from ruining the moment, you just lick into his mouth and get him to press you to the wall. He holds under your thighs, then slides his hands up to squeeze your ass. You squeak and he chuckles, holding you still as he rocks his hips against yours.

"Y-ya sure this ain’t the only reason you miss me?" You tease, pulling your scarf and cape off. He lifts you so they’ll fall to the floor.

"Of course not." He says, sounding hurt. "You’re also a pretty good cook."

You snort and shove his shoulder as he carries you into your respiteblock, and then to the platform. He sits on the edge and you settle in his lap, feeling a bit like a large pet. You don’t care in the least, though, with how he’s kissing under your jaw again, his fingers dancing just beyond the hem of your sweater, at your hips and the slight dip at the front of your pants.

His hips roll up against yours again and you can feel his bonebulge hard against yours for a second. Your mouth drops open in a moan and you arch your head back, biting your bottom lip and tugging his hair. He pulls your fingers free from his hair and to his lips. You hum as he kisses each knuckle, the back of your hand and your wrist, still toying with his hair with your other hand, and gasp out loud when his tongue drags from the inside of your wrist to between your middle and ring finger.

You peek an eye open at him curiously. “What’re you doin?”

He just grins and sucks your forefinger into his mouth, purring. You watch him with your mouth slightly open, feeling your mouth grow dry by the time he pulls your middle finger into his mouth as well. You can feel him purring, his tongue twirling over your fingertips, and you moan softly, your hand falling to the front of your pants to rub at the bit of your bulge emerging.

His eyes follow your hand and his grin gets wider. You flush deep violet and bite your lip as he swallows around your fingers, faintly glad you decided not to put your rings on before he came over. His hands move to pull open your pants, and you realize that yeah, wow you are definitely thrusting your fingers into his mouth.

Not that he seems to mind, if his purring and sucking means anything. His hand takes yours and leads it to the front of your pants to stroke your bulge, and you moan again, pulling your fingers from his mouth and kissing him sloppily, fighting with his shirt to get him naked. He chuckles and pull back long enough to pull your shirt off, then leans in to bite your chest, his hand covering yours and stroking your bulge faster. You push his shoulders and get him to undress to the waist, wasting no time in touching every inch of his skin you can reach, kissing him again and trying to calm down so you don’t make him worked up for nothing.

You gasp when he flips you onto your back, your fins flaring on instinct, and he nips at the edge of one, his hands busy pulling your pants down and off- pausing for a second where you blush and he snorts as your shoes get caught on them -then gently prizing your thighs apart and slipping two fingers into your nook.

You moan, your hips rolling up to push his fingers in deeper, and spread your legs wider, sitting up to lean on your arms and watch him. He kisses you again, fiddling with the button of his pants before shoving them down enough to let his bulge out and whispering in your ear.

"Missed you so much, sweet boy, hardly been able to function without ya." He coos, pulling his fingers from your nook and presses them against the base of your bulge. "How much’ve you missed me, sugargrub?"

You whine, your thighs shaking at the pressure against your nerve endings. “Nn, so much, I, fuck, _please_ , I can’t take waiting.” You gasp, your hips bucking up as he pulls his hand away.

You fall back and groan, rolling your hips against nothing to try and make him hurry up, violet prematerial smearing on your stomach from where it leaks from your bulge. He presses on your abdomen to make you lay still and a moment later you can feel his bulge pressing into you. You moan and purr encouraging half-words, and he leans down to where he’s almost smothering you, his forehead against yours.

He nips your bottom lip and slams the rest of the way in, making your breath catch in your throat, and you struggle to breathe for a moment, his scent all around you and almost suffocating along with his bulge stretching your nook and his chest against yours. After what feels like too long, you choke out an order for him to move, locking your legs and arms around him like he might dissappear.

He adjusts his positioning and starts moving, smooth rolls of his hips while he speaks in your ear and kisses your neck.

With a small nip, he whispers. “Good boy, baby, keep making those pretty noises for me.” He licks your throat and you moan louder, your nails biting his back.

While you gasp and groan under him, writhing more than a little, he speeds up, pulling back to grip your hip with one hand, the other roaming your chest and dragging clawmarks over your skin. Your own hand falls to your bulge and he bites his lip, watching you closely.

"I’m close, I’m gonna come, Dualscar.." You gasp, rocking against him harder, trying to get him there too.

He picks up the pace, his  skin slapping against yours, and you can tell from his bulge lashing inside you that he’s nearly there. You do your best to clench around him, sobbing out a few moans as violet paints your abdomen and your body shakes with a sudden orgasm.

His own follows quickly, and you whine at being filled, your legs twitching on either side of him. He kisses you again, then falls onto the platform beside you, breathing hard.

You both take a few seconds of just staring ahead and breathing before he speaks.

"So. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Oh!" You chirp, shifting a little and realizing that your legs are numb. "Kar an I saw a movie."

He laughs. “Big surprise. Tell me about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wall sex is a common theme for me, it seems.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
